


Persona 5 Revolution

by Drakon54



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakon54/pseuds/Drakon54
Summary: When Drake landed in Japan, he sliently hoped for a quiet year. He may not have gotten that, but he got something else… (will be more detailed in time)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 1





	Persona 5 Revolution

**[4/9, Airport]**

Picking up his bag, he looked around to see swaths of people walking around, ranging from people on phone calls dressed in suits to tourists dressed in painfully bright clothes. 

_'Welcome to Japan,'_ he thought, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Now then, time to look around. Walking through the airport, he saw a variety of ads for different things, ranging from video games to something that involved lemons or whatever. As he looked around, he eventually found a place to sit, one that was a good amount away from everyone else. Sitting down, he set his backpack next to him. Checking his watch, a small scowl free on his face.

 _'It's nearly six in the evening,where is he?'_ he thought, annoyed. He knew that his uncle wasn't the most trustworthy person, but he expected him to be on time, at least. Letting out a sigh, he pulled out his phone and sent him a message.

 **Drake** :where r u?

After a few minutes go by with no response, he let out a sigh before putting his phone back in his pocket before scanning his area. He's probably gonna be here for a while, so might as well look around. As he looked around, he saw a nearby stand that was selling trinkets and such. Curious, he got up and slung his bag over his shoulder before walking over.

"Why, hello there, good sir. What can i do for you?” the man at the stand asked, a warm smile on his face.

“Hey, I'm just here to check out some stuff,” he said, slightly unnerved. He doesn’t exactly know why, but something about the man feels unnatural. Putting the uneasy feeling at the back of his mind, he started to look through what the man was selling. As he looked through the items, ranging from small vials with what he assumes is water with sea salt, to a large multicolored crystal that looked like it could punch a hole through a truck. As he looked through, he saw the man was staring at him. There was no hate on his face, no malice, not even a look of annoyance, just a look of mild curiosity. 

“Uh, do you need something?” he asked, slightly unnerved.

“Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, just a bit curious about your name since you look like someone I'm supposed to give something to,” the man said. 

“My name’s Drake, if you’re wondering,” he said, causing the man’s eyes to widen.

“So, you're the one,” he muttered, causing Drake to raise an eyebrow in confusion. but before he could ask anything, the man quickly bent down under the stall, seemingly looking for something. After a good bit of muttering and rustling, Drake took a quick glance over the stand, only to jump back, nearly getting hit in the chin. 

"Here, take this," the man said, setting down a wooden mahogany case in front of him, no bigger than his hand.

"Uh, why are you giving me this?" he asked, confused and slightly suspicious. Scratch that, he was very suspicious. It's not everyday that you get a gift from some random person after you tell them your name.

"A family friend of yours told me to give you this," the man said, causing him to give him a flat stare. That barely explained anything, but honestly? It honestly doesn't seem that weird, considering that he once rode a jaguar around when he was five. And considering the people who his parents knew, let alone his dad, it doesn't seem that weird. Taking the box, he flipped it over to see a shield burned onto the wood, a symbol he saw often. Putting the box in his bag, he gave the man a two finger salute before walking out, melting into the crowd.

Walking out of the airport, he let out a sigh as he felt the sun hit his skin. Walking out of the stream of people, he went to the side and sat his bag down on the ground before leaning against the wall, content to just watch people go about their lives. It’s nice, people watching. You just kick back, relax, and just watch people go through their day to day life. As he watched the people go by, his mind started to wander towards the case. Just what exactly was in that case?

 _‘It’s probably nothing,’_ he thought shaking his head. Yet as he watched people come and go, his curiosity started to grow at the back of his mind with each second. After a minute or two, he caved, diving into his pocket before pulling out the case. Opening the case, his eyes widened in shock as he saw a dagger with a worn hilt. Slamming the case close, he let out a small groan as he put his hand on his forehead. 

_'What the fuck?!'_ he thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. Who the hell sends someone a knife in the mail, especially one that could be easily found?! Shoving the case back into his backpack, he let out a small yelp as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he expected to see another random call, only to see that Jackson was calling him. Upon answering the call, he heard the sound of jazz in the background.

“Hey kid, how’s it going?” Jackson asked.

“I’m doing good, just waiting for you to pick me up,” Drake answered.

“Now there, who said I wasn’t here already?” Jackson asked, mirth in his voice.

“Yeah, sure you’re here. By the way, i'm the secret love child between King Arthur and Queen Medb, sent to the future,” he snarked, rolling his eyes.

“Alright, alright, maybe i'm not here. I might be stuck in traffic. Who really knows? But can i just ask you a few questions?” he asked, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Yeah, what is it?” he asked, brow furrowed. He already has a bad feeling.

"Do you see a white Pinto Hatchback?" he asked, catching him off guard. That's a weird question. Scanning the nearby cars, he saw the car that he was talking about.

"Yeah, I see it," he said. He doesn't exactly know what he's going on about, but he'll play along. 

"Do you see anything noticeable?" he asked. Okay, what is he getting at? Picking up his bag, he slung it over his shoulder before walking towards the car.

"Tinted windows, one way most likely. Plus a red line across the body," he said, slowly catching on to what he was doing. If he’s doing what he thinks he’s doing, he is going to shove his foot up his ass.

“Does the car have a spoiler on it?” he asked, confirming his suspicions. Hanging up, he shoved his phone into his pocket before walking towards the car and banging his fist on the window. Hearing a muffled chuckle, he saw the window roll down to show his uncle giving him a shit eating grin on his face.

"Hey,how are ya?" Jackson asked,a slight smugness in his voice.

“Just open the goddamn door,” he said. He has been awake for the past 18 hours and he is _not_ having it.

Letting out a small chuckle, Jackson shook his head before unlocking the car with an audible _click_. Opening the back door, Drake threw his bag into the car before climbing into the car. Starting the car, Jackson seamlessly drove onto the road and merged into traffic with ease. As he drove, Jackson grabbed a mixtape from his cup holder before popping it in and pressing ‘Play’, causing jazz to fill the car. Taking a quick glance into the rearview mirror, he saw his nephew staring out the window, a look of boredom on his face.

“So, how has life been treating you?" Jackson asked, trying to break the silence.

"It's fine. Could be better," Drake answered, still watching the rest of the city go by. Nodding, Jackson turned his eyes back onto the road, letting jazz fill the silence between them. As he drove, he slowly was more curious about what happened. Deciding on whether or not he should ask, he took another glance at his nephew, only to see him seemingly nodding off.

 _'Maybe I'll ask him later,'_ he thought, a small smile on his face as he turned his eyes back to the road.

(#)

"So, this is where you live?" Drake asked, looking at the two story building with slight interest. He has to admit, it's nice to look at, given its calm and slightly rustic vibe, compared to places where it's supposed to be eye catching. It sticks out, but in the way that you can have a relaxing time.

"Yep, the Spectral Isles belongs to yours truly," Jackson answered, a warm grin on his face. It's a bit odd, a business in Japan owned by an Irishman, but it's his and there's nothing in this world or the next that'll take it away from him. He'll make damn sure of that. "Anyway, let me show inside," he said before walking into the alley next to him, Drake following him.

As he walked through the alley, he noted that it was cleaner than he thought. Looking back up, he saw a small metallic thing flying towards him and caught it almost instinctively. Looking at the thing, he saw a brass key on a silver ring. House key, most likely. Putting the key back in his pocket, he saw his uncle walking into the entrance and quickly followed. Walking into the building, he closed the door behind him before walking up the stairs, wood creaking under his weight. Walking into the apartment, he saw a place that looked like it came out of a comic book.

"Your room is the first one on the right. I'll make some food," Jackson said as he took off his jacket before setting it on the couch.

"Oh, I'm good-" Drake started before being cut off by a loud and deep growling. Cheeks turning scarlet red, he speed-walked to his new room, ignoring Jackson's shit-eating grin on his face. Seeing the door his uncle was talking about, he opened the door and walked into a normal room. It felt…nice. 

Throwing his bag onto the bed, he let out a sigh as he sat down on the mattress. Letting the silence grow, his mind started to wander towards the case. Pulling out the case, he fully took in what he saw. Gripping the worn leather handle, he pulled out the blade and started examining it. Flipping the dagger around, he saw the rune for 'Fire' etched into the pommel and filled with amber. Considering he knows only a single person who has what could only be described as a borderline obsession with runes, it could logically be her.

 _'Goddamnit Ethna,'_ he thought. He can pretty much already see the shit eating grin on her face. Shaking his head, he put the dagger back in the case before closing it and putting it on the nightstand, next to the alarm clock. It won't really do much, but hey, it'd be nice to keep around.

"By the way, go and take a shower! You smell like shit!" Jackson suddenly shouted, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion. He doesn't smell that bad, does he? Taking a quick sniff, his face quickly scrunched into a look of utter disgust. Yeah, he should take a shower. Probably a long one just to be sure.

**(*)**

Letting out a sigh, Jackson set down a plate of curry and rice on the dining table before walking into the living room, his own plate in hand. Sitting down on the couch, he turned on the TV and started eating. As he ate, he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Drake standing behind him, dressed in a black tank top and sweatpants.

"Did you make some for me?" Drake asked, pointing to the plate. Rolling his eyes, Jackson pointed his spoon towards the dining room before going back to eating. Finishing his plate, he got up and went into the kitchen before washing his plate. As he’s washing his plate, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Putting his plate in the drying rack, he took a quick glance at his nephew. Upon confirming that Drake isn't looking, he started to mutter a small chant as he felt heat wrap around his hands. Once he felt like his hands were dry enough, he stopped the chanting, causing the heat to dissipate before grabbing his phone out of his pocket answering it. 

"Hey Alex, how's it going?" he asked.

"I'm at your door with your order. Come the fuck down here so you can take your shit," a familar, slightly gravelly voice said, clearly annoyed that he had to be awake at this moment.

"Alright, I'll be down in a sec," Jackson said before hanging up. Putting his phone in his back pocket, he walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. Opening the door, he saw a familiar face standing in front of him, with muted orange eyes and raven black hair.

"Hey man, how's life?" Jackson asked, a grin on his face.

"Just shut up and take the goddamn box," Alex said, shoving a cardboard box into Jackson's chest. Gritting his teeth at the force, he took the box when he noticed that someone wasn't there. "Hey, where's Del?" he asked, looking around.

"She's tired, so she's staying home," Alex answered.

"Tell her I said thanks. I owe both of you a lot," he said, a small smile on his face. Rolling his eyes, Alex gave him a simple two finger salute before walking off, melting into the crowd. Watching him leave, he let out a sigh before walking back into the building, closing and locking the door behind him. Walking up the stairs, he opened the door to see Drake sprawled out on the couch, softly snoring. 

Putting his box down on the coffee table, he picked up his conked out nephew and took him to his room before putting him down on his bed. Walking out of Drake's room, he saw something sitting on the desk. It was a simple red dragon plush that you'd see at any fair. A small smile on his face, he silently walked out of Drake's room and into the living room. Sitting on the couch, he opened the box and pulled out a black and red varsity jacket. Noting that it felt a bit heavy, he rubbed the inside of the coat, noting that it was surprisingly warm. Delmira probably had some play in this. Putting the jacket back into the box, he took a quick glance at the clock. 

'Well then, time to get ready,' he thought, getting up from his spot and walking out of the apartment. What the night brings to him, only the gods knew.

**[4/10]**

**BZZT! BZZT! BZ-** **_CRACK!_ **

Letting out a small groan, Drake's eyes fluttered open. Turning his head, he saw that there was a pile of wires and plastic where his alarm clock should be. Great, now he has to buy another one. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Letting out a groan, he rolled out of bed, landing on his hands and feet with relative ease before getting up. Grabbing his phone, he checked the time to see that it was almost six in the morning. Why his alarm was set to be so fucking loud was beyond him. Regardless, it's _way_ too early.

Throwing his phone onto his bed, he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he saw varieties of food, ingredients, and drinks. Taking a drink called La Colombe, he cracked it open before downing it with ease, the caffeine waking him up,if only a little.

"Hey there, kiddo," a familiar voice said. Turning his head, he saw his uncle leaning against the wall in a pair of black sweatpants.

"Why did you put my alarm at six?" Drake asked, annoyance in his voice. If he knew his uncle, and he damn well does, it was him who did it. The reason he did it, however, was beyond him.

"Who says I did?" Jackson said, shrugging, a small smirk on his face.

 _'Because it's you, ya fuckin' jackass,'_ Drake thought. Hell, he'd probably use a goddamn air-horn on his ear at fucking midnight. Turning his head back into the fridge, he threw the can over his shoulder and into the trash can.

" By the way, we have to go meet your principal at your new school. You may want to get ready," Jackson said, leaving him to his own devices. Taking a sip, he started to wonder what the school year would be like.

 _'It'll probably be an average year,'_ he thought, throwing another empty can into the trash before walking to the bathroom. Well, only one way to find out.

**(*)**

_'Holy shit, he's fat.'_

Those were the only thoughts that crossed his mind upon seeing his principal. He looked like a human sized ball of skin with a wart for a head. Seriously, he had a fucking triple chin.Taking his eyes off of No-Neck, he looked towards the lady standing next to him. Kawakami, if he remembered correctly.

 _'She seems alright,'_ he thought, giving her a small once-over. She seems cool, if not a pain in his ass about shit.

"Do you understand our rules?" No-Neck asked, causing him to turn his attention back to No-Neck.

"Yeah, I got it," he answered. The rules aren't really weird, just rules that you'd expect from any other school. Nothing extremely out of the ordinary

"It's great that you understand," No-Neck said, a slightly creepy smile on his face.

"Here's your student ID," Kawakami said, setting down a badge holder on the desk. Taking the badge, he raised an eyebrow at a photo that was taken when he got his learner’s permit. Taking a quick glance at his uncle, he slid his badge into his pocket.

"Come to the student office and I'll show you to your class," Kawakami said.

"I wish you have a wonderful time at our school," No-Neck said, slight joy in his voice

"Thanks for taking in my nephew. Call me if any trouble happens," Jackson said before walking out, Drake following him. As they were walking out, Jackson decided to break the silence between them. "So, what do you think?" Jackson asked.

"It's alright. The teacher seems cool," Drake answered. As they walked off the 

He can't exactly explain it, but it feels like something is off. 

"Hey, you listening?" Jackson asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Huh? Sorry, got distracted by something. You were saying?" he asked, causing Jackson to give him a flat look.

"I asked you if you knew what today is," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No,I don't think so. Why do you ask?" he said, tilting his head in confusion. Is today important? Upon hearing his answer, Jackson's face turned into a smile, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"No reason, I was just curious. Now come on, we have to go buy some stuff," he said before turning on his heel and walking off, humming a small tune.

'Seriously, is today important or something?' he thought. Is there something important he was supposed to remember?

**(Spectral Isles)**

Walking into the building, Jackson suddenly turned on his heels to face Drake.

" You go hang out in the main hall. I need to grab a few things," Jackson said before turning around and quickly going up the stairs.

'The hell is up with him?' Drake thought, confused. Ever since he’d been asked about the date, Jackson had a smile on his face throughout the rest of the day, all the while asking him a bunch of questions. And whenever he asked about what he’s smiling about, he just ignored his question. 'You know what? Fuck it, whatever he's planning is probably just a dumb prank,' he thought, walking into the main room. Seeing a bar alongside a few tables and some booths, he has to admit that the place looks really good. It felt like it came out of a mobster movie. Yet, something about it felt off.

'I'm probably going crazy or something,' he thought. It’s just his head messing with him, that’s all. As the silence grew, he let out a sigh before pulling out an old Vietnam lighter from his pocket before flicking it open. As he’s watching the flames dance and flicker, he felt the world melt away. He couldn't really explain it, but ever since he was little, he was always entranced by fire. Leave him in front of a fire and he would just sit and stare at it.

"Hey, earth to Drake! You there?" Jackson's voice said, bringing him back into reality. Flicking his lighter shut, he set it down and turned to see Jackson standing there with a brown box under his arm. "Happy birthday,kiddo," he said, putting down the box in front of him.

'Wait, today's my birthday?' Drake thought, processing what Jackson said. How did he not realize? Did it just not cross his mind?

“Hey, you okay?” Jackson asked, a concerned look on his face.

“No, I'm fine. I just didn’t realize that it was my birthday,” Drake said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s fine, we all forget things,” Jackson said before letting out a yawn. “I'm gonna go to bed,” Jackson said, patting him on the back before leaving the main room, leaving him to his own devices. Opening the box, he pulled out a hooded red and black varsity jacket that reminded him of the one he had as a kid. Putting on the jacket, he noticed that it felt incredibly comfortable.

‘Must've been custom made,’ he thought, looking himself over. As he checked himself out, he noticed something in the box. A cut sodalite gem, to be specific. Curious, he grabbed the gem and started to inspect it. Seeing the kanji for ‘water’ etched in and filled in with silver,he decided to not really ask. Why he was given this, he has no real idea, but he’s not gonna ask because hey, cool gem. Putting it in his pocket, he took a quick glance towards the window, only to see that it was raining. Pulling his hood up, he walked out of the building, yet stayed underneath the awning, simply watching the rain pour.

 _'I should probably go for a run,'_ he thought. It’s been a while since he went on one. Plus, it’ll give him time to clear his head. Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick text to his uncle. 

Drake: gonna go on a run

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he locked the door behind him before he started his walk. As he walked through the streets, his mind started to wander. He started to wonder what everyone else at his old school thinks of him

 _'I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they hate me,'_ he thought. Considering that he beated up the two greatest football players to the point of hospitalization, they have more than every reason to hate him. As he walked through the city, lost in thought, he stopped when he saw a place that interested him.

 _'The Wordsmith, huh? Seems pretty interesting,'_ he thought as he started towards the two story building. Plus, he might get something new to read. Walking in, he heard the sound of soft piano throughout the store. Looking around, he saw a relaxing place, with shelves of books and some other things. It all seems so calming.

"Hello there. Are you looking for anything specific?" a voice next him asked, snapping him out of his small stupor. Turning his head, he saw a woman sitting behind a desk near him. Looking to be in her twenties, she had brown, curly hair and emerald green eyes behind thin rim glasses, she looked like the highschool librarian that a bunch of people would have a crush on. 

"Oh, I'm just looking around for anything interesting," Drake answered. He didn’t really have any sort of planning for this, so he's kinda just going with anything that caught his eye.

“I see. Well, i hope you find what you’re looking for,” the lady said, a soft smile on her face before going back to reading her book.

Nodding, Drake started to go through the aisles, examining the books on the shelves. As he looked through, he saw a book that caught his eye. Kneeling down, he grabbed the book, slightly bigger than his hand. Raising an eyebrow at the fact it had a blank cover, he opened the book to the first page. There, he saw the name of the book; Swordsman's Codex, written by K.

'That's an odd name,' he thought. Who the hell calls a book a codex? Regardless, he started to flip through the book. As he flipped through, his eyes widened. The book gave out detailed instructions on one-handed swordsmanship, with both written and drawn instructions.

"You like swordsmanship, I see," a voice behind him said, causing him to let out a yelp. Snapping his head, he saw the lady that was at the desk standing behind him.

"Yeah, my dad got me into it. He actually taught me quite a bit," Drake said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see…say, have you ever wanted to own a sword?" the lady asked, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid. Why do you ask?" he said. That’s an odd question.

" I was just wondering," the lady said before walking off, slightly humming.

'Weird,' he thought. Shrugging, he put the book under his arm before he continued walking around. As he walked around, he heard a sudden thud. Snapping his head towards the sounds, he saw a black cat sitting on a book, staring at him. After a few seconds of staring at each other in silence, the cat let out a meow before walking off. Walking over, he bent over and picked up the book, only for his eyes to widen in shock upon seeing the cover. He knew that emblem anywhere. Flipping to the spine of the book, he saw the title; The Thrilling Tales of Dragon Slayers. 

'Man, I haven't seen this in a while,' he thought,a smile on his face. Flipping over to the first story, he felt a wave of old nostalgia come over him as he started reading. It brought back memories from when he was a kid, where he stayed up for who knows how long and pretended to be one of the knights with his friends. Feeling his eyes start to water, he closed the book before putting it back and walking off. As he walked towards the desk, he saw that no one was there. Well, no one besides the black cat.

 _‘Huh, that’s weird,’_ he thought. Where exactly did she go? Putting the book down, he took a quick glance towards the sleeping cat. Gingerly putting his hand on the cat's head, he started to rub the cat's ear, causing the cat to let out a low purr. A small smile growing on his face, he continued to rub the cat's ears, piano music accompanying purring. He may be a massive dog person, but cats just feel nice to hangout with. Feeling his shoulder get tapped, he turned his head to see the lady standing behind him, a sort of case on her person.

"Here, I'd like to give you this," the lady said, shoving said case into his arms.

"Uh, why are you giving me this?" Drake asked, confused and slightly suspicious. After all, it's not everyday that you get offered a sword at a bookstore.

"Well, my husband and I have been wanting to get rid of this for a while. Plus, you might need it for practice. Two birds, one stone," the lady said, causing him to give her a flat stare. 

“Is there a catch?” he asked, crossing his arms. There’s always some sort of catch.

“No catch, just wanting to get rid of something that we don’t really need,” she said, putting the case down on the table before sitting down. Letting out a sigh, he started to weigh his choices. On one hand, he has no idea on who she is and has every reason not to trust her. On the other hand, there's a very real chance of getting a sword, even if just a model.

"You know what? Fuck it, hand it over," he said, taking the bag before slinging it over his shoulder. Pulling out his wallet, he was about to pull out his debit card, only to be stopped by the lady putting her hand on his.

"No need to pay, this is on the house," she said. Taking the book, she pulled out a bag before putting it in and handing the bag to him. 

Putting his wallet back into his pocket, he took the bag and gave her a two finger salute before walking out of the building and onto the streets. As he walked, he let out a small grimace as the rain picked up. Picking up the pace, he saw a place where he could hide out until the rain chilled out. Walking in, he was met with people surrounding a boxing ring, cheering for their respective fighter. Sitting down in a chair that was close to the entrance, he watched in silence, borderline entranced as he watched both of them fight with precision, seemingly anticipating each other’s moves. His eyes getting stuck on one of the fighters in particular, a girl looking to be around his age, with brown hair and caramel skin, he sat there in awe as he watched her throw punches and kicks, all the while avoiding most of the attempts to hit her. Ducking under a left, she let out a jab into her opponent's ribs before sending a right hook into their jaw, knocking them onto the floor. 

Hearing the sound of a bell mixed with screaming, he snapped out of his stupor. Seeing that he was staring at what he guessed was the locker room, he turned to watch the next fight, light pink coloring his cheeks.

"Hey, how are ya?" a voice next to him said, causing him to jump in his seat. Snapping his head towards the voice, he saw a woman, looking to be in her late forties to late fifties, giving him a shit eating grin. "Geez, you're acting like you heard fireworks go off in your ear," the lady said, her grin quickly turning into a small scowl on her face.

"Sorry, I was just startled, is all," he said, cheeks turning a pinkish-red as his mind started to bring back the fight, especially certain…aspects.

"Eh, whatever. By the way, what's up with the bag and shit? Are you planning on practicing kendo in the rain or something?" the lady asked.

"Something like that. I'm mainly just looking for a place to hang out," Drake answered, rubbing the back of his neck. It may take him a while, but he'll manage.

"Well, I know someone who can help you with that. Go wait outside, I'll have a chat with her," the lady said before getting from her seat and walking off. Tilting his head in confusion, he shrugged and got out of his seat before walking out the building, staying underneath the awning. As he silently watched the rain, he suddenly got that feeling of being watched. Scanning the surrounding area for anyone suspicious, he suddenly noticed that a raven was staring at him, or staring in his general direction. As he stared back at the bird, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He doesn't know why, yet something about it just felt…off.

"Hey, how are ya?" a voice next to him said, bringing him out of his staring contest with the bird. Turning his head, he saw the girl that was in the fight, wearing a dark fur-lined coat, a white shirt,jeans, and red sneakers.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine, just got distracted. So, you're the one that the lady was talking about?" he said, looking down to meet amber eyes. She's a bit shorter than what he expected. 

"Yep, the name's Hikaru. Now then, let me show you a place that I think that you'll like," the girl, now known as Hikaru, said before jogging off, Drake closely following her. As he walked, he couldn't exactly get rid of that uneasy feeling of being watched. It felt like someone walked on his grave.

 _'I swear I'm going insane or something,'_ he thought, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. It's just his head messing with him. Eventually, they stopped in front of a wooden Torii gate.

“Alright, here we are. All you have to do is go down the path and you’re there,”Hikaru said, slightly proud of herself.

“Thanks for the help. I owe you one,” he said, a small smile on his face.

“Eh, it’s no big deal. Anyways, I gotta go home. I hope we meet again,” she said before jogging off.

Walking through the gate, Drake felt a sudden pain go through his head. It felt like he was getting a stake hammered through his skull. Letting out a groan, he rubbed his forehead. Feeling the pain start to subside, he continued his walk. As he walked, he noticed that the rain seemed to have calmed down, turning into a light drizzle. Plus, there seemed to be a light mist blanketing the ground. For some reason however, he couldn't get rid of that uneasy feeling. He couldn't exactly explain it,but something about it felt just… _off_.

Walking into a large courtyard, he went to the side before sitting down, setting his things next to him. Taking out the book, he started to read the book. As he read through the book, his mind started to go through the techniques illustrated, combining certain moves with each other. 

Finishing the book, he set it down next to him. Zipping open the bag, he pulled out a sheathed sword, about a foot and a half long, with an iron pommel and pommel alongside a worn leather handle. Pulling the blade out of its scabbard, his eyes widened at the well made steel blade. Covered in small nicks, it looked like it went through over a hundred battles, yet still is ready for more.

'Alright, now to try it out,' he thought. Getting up from his spot, he walked over to the middle of the courtyard. Letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let his mind take over. Feeling stares come at him from multiple directions, he felt his nerves start to give out.

'Steady hand, steady mind,' he thought, tightening his grip. Opening his eyes, he saw mirages of people surrounding him, seemingly made of mist, with all of their faces covered by masks. They were holding various weapons, from a rapier and buckler to a greataxe. 

Hearing the sounds of someone running towards him, he quickly stepped behind it before cutting through its neck, causing it to evaporate. Quickly turning around, he dashed towards one of the other shadows,this one holding a greatsword. Seemingly panicked, it swung it's blade at his neck. Ducking down, he narrowly dodged the swing before thrusting his sword into the larger opponents chest.

Hearing the sound of something flying through the air, in one smooth motion, he pulled the blade and turned around, cutting through the handaxe. Dashing towards the spectre who threw it, he sidestepped a wild swing before slamming the blade into its side, the tip barely sticking out the other side. Yanking out the blade, he dashed towards the other two, one of them armed with a battle-ax while the other was armed with a shortsword and buckler. Sliding under the axe users legs, he quickly turned around and slashed at it’s back. Letting out a roar, the axeman quickly turned around, swinging it’s axe at his head. Ducking under the swing, he slammed his blade into the axeman’s stomach.

Pulling the blade out of it’s stomach, he saw the final spectre running towards him, buckler raised, ready to fight. Once it got close enough, it let out a swing at his neck. Ducking underneath the swing, he dashed behind it before stabbing it in the back. Pulling the blade out the spectre’s back, he let out a sigh of light relief. Damn, it felt good to do that.

Hearing the sound of someone clapping behind him, he turned his head to see a lady, looking to be in her late twenties, sitting with a table and tea set in front of her. 

“Well, that is an impressive display,” the lady said before taking a sip from her cup.

“Uh, thanks. Who are you exactly?” he asked, confused. More importantly, where the hell did she come from? He knew that he wasn't paying attention, but he could've heard some slight creaking or something! She pretty much pulled a Danny Phantom and walked the fucking walls or some shit.

"Who I am is not important. I'm just here to enjoy tea and watch the rainfall. Who knows,I might get a bit of a show," the lady said, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

"What do you mean-" he started, only to feel a sudden chill up his spine. Almost instinctively, he turned around and slashed the air, knocking something out of the air and to the side. Taking a quick glance at the side, his eyes widened upon what he saw. A pair of two throwing knives. Looking up to the roof, he saw someone standing there. Looking to be a girl around his age, she jumped down, a bone white mask covering her face. Dressed in a red and white denim jacket with a black shirt, jeans, and combat boots, she looked like she was in a motorcycle gang.

"Hey, the hell is your deal?!" Drake shouted. He's pretty sure that you don't introduce yourself via attempted homicide. However, he couldn't help but feel unnerved at the sword she was holding, most likely a wakizashi.

"So, you're the son of the Crimson Knight," the girl said, putting her hand on the grip of her sword. Tensing up, she dashed towards him with unnatural speed, almost like a blur.

 _‘Shit!_ ’ he thought, caught off guard. Seeing the glint of steel, he ducked under the swing, only to catch a foot to the gut. Stumbling back, he saw the blade coming down at his head. Side-stepping the swing, he felt the wind get knocked out of his body as she slammed the pommel of her blade into his chest with surprising force. Jumping back, he put a good bit of distance between them, only for her to close the gap with surprising ease. Ducking under another swing at his neck, he saw an opening. Taking it, he swung his blade up, causing her to jump back from the unexpected attack. Bingo.

Dashing towards her, he grabbed her shirt before throwing her a good few feet away from him. Quickly recovering, she dashed forward and let out a swing at his neck. Ducking under the swing, he returned by sending a jab into her gut. Seeing the wind knock out of her, he grabbed her shirt and threw her again. Quickly recovering again, she dashed forward in a blur, blade ready for another swing. Seeing the glint of steel, he stepped back, feeling the blade be mere millimeters close to his body. At that moment, he felt the world slow down to crawl. At that moment, he felt _everything_. He could feel the blood flowing through his body. He could feel his heart rapidly beat due to both adrenaline and stress. He could feel the rain hitting bare skin. 

It felt _liberating._

Side-stepping another swing, he grabbed her before throwing her, launching her a few meters. Landing on her feet, he quickly closed the gap between them. This time, she was on the defensive, having to parry a barrage of slashes. Rolling under a swing, she pulled out a tanto and went to take a swing at his side, only for it to be stopped by a hand on her wrist.

“Too slow,” he taunted before turning around, her wrist still in hand before chucking her across the courtyard. Landing on her feet, she looked up, only for a very familiar fear wash over her. It felt like she was back in that moment, weak and powerless. Like she was just a kid.

 _‘No!’_ she thought, tightening her grip on her wakizashi. She had power! She has the strength to overcome this! She was capable! Gritting her teeth, she slowly sheathed her tanto and tensed up, ready to pounce as black mist started to surround her feet. Seeing this, a demonic grin grew on his face as he got into a somewhat similar position, blade rested on his shoulder. After a few tense seconds, they dashed towards each other with immense speed. As they got close enough, a sudden cloud of smoke appeared between them, blocking both of their vision.

 _‘What the fuck?!’_ he thought. Where the hell did the smoke come from?! Waving the smoke out of his face, he felt something crawl up his skin and, almost instinctively, turned around and slashed at something behind, only for him to hit nothing. As the smoke started to dissipate, he saw no one. It was like they disappeared.

Taking in deep breaths, he nearly fell onto his knees as a wave of exhaustion suddenly hit him. Using his blade to use in a cane-like fashion, he let out heavy,ragged breaths, trying to get his lungs to work. It felt like he just ran a marathon while carrying a backpack full of cement. 

Hearing the sound of water being poured, he turned his head to see the kimono-wearing lady pouring a cup full of what he assumed was tea. Upon noticing his stare, she gave him a small smile.

"You want some tea?" she asked, causing him to give her a flat stare. 

_'You can't be serious,'_ he thought. Her response to watching him fight someone off with a sword was to ask him if he wanted tea.

"You know what? Whatever, I'll take some," he said, walking over before sitting down next to her. Taking the other cup, he started to down the drink. Finishing the drink, he set the cup back onto the table before laying down on his back. Closing his eyes, he focused on the sound of the rain hitting the ground. Feeling the world melt away, a small smile grew on his face. It felt like he was in a cottage in the woods, sitting out on the porch and just listening to the light rainfall.

Feeling a sudden poke at his cheek, he opened one eye to see that the lady was staring at him. She had a look of curiosity on her face, like he somehow knew something that she didn't.

"Uh, you need something?" he asked, getting back up into a sitting position.

"I was just wondering how you learned to fight like that," she asked, causing him to raise an eyebrow in slight surprise. That's not a question that he expected. 

"My dad and some family friends taught me a lot of what I know. The rest is all me," he said, a small smile on his face. He started to remember times where he sparred against his dad and times where he practiced deep into the night and occasionally into the early morning. Those times were quickly stopped when he started to fall asleep into his cereal. 

As the silence between them started to get uncomfortable, he checked his watch. Upon seeing the time, his eyes widened in shock.

"Shit, I gotta go. Thanks for the tea!" he said, quickly packing his things before running off.

Watching the boy run off, Mizuki let out a small sigh as she turned her head back to the rainfall. As she was watching the rainfall, her mind started to wander back towards the fight. She couldn't help but admit that he was an impressive fighter. Yet, something about him felt…off. It felt like it was a bit _too_ natural to him. In all of her years, she had rarely seen someone wield a sword like it was almost nothing.

 _'Crimson Knight, huh?'_ she thought, her mind going back to what the girl said. She heard rumors about him. A man with blood red armor, he fought with the strength of thirty men and with incredible ferocity. It was told that he could crush the most skilled opponents in combat. She had assumed it to be just that, rumors. Stories to tell over a campfire with some alcohol. However, it seemed that it wasn't all false.

 _'I wonder what path fate paved out for him,'_ she thought, a small smirk on her face. Whatever it may be, she knows one thing: this is going to be an interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I'm doing this again.


End file.
